


Never letting you go

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Returning Home, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Dedue had asked you to go home with him to Duscur, to see the flowers. He honestly thought you would never say yes.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Reader
Series: Guardian Wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Never letting you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



_ Yes… it is a fine night indeed. _

Dedue remembers saying this to you, on the night you accepted not only his proposal, but the agreement to travel to his homeland. All because he wanted to show you flowers. Flowers in bloom, as they were meant to be seen.

He felt foolish now at the idea. 

It was a silly, rather spontaneous request. He was positive that, with you recently becoming the Archbishop, that you would have simply told him that you didn’t have the time, and that it would have to wait… yet here you were, at his side heading back to the borders of Duscur. 

Well, you weren’t at his side to be honest, at least not right now. 

Currently you were seated in front of him, on the saddle of your horse, leaning gently back against him. He was positive that you could feel the way that his heart hammered in his chest when you rested your hands over his. 

Dudue swallowed hard before he leaned into you, pressing his nose gently into your hair at the back of your head. He closed his eyes, and slowly breathed in the scent of your hair. His arm wrapped about your waist just a bit more protectively, only opening his eyes a little when he felt you laugh. 

“What is it?” 

You gently tilted your head back enough to look at him, and smile. “Nothing at all.”

“But… you laughed? Are my mannerisms so strange?” Dedue lifted a brow slightly which in turn earned him another giggle. 

“It is not that its strange, just that I find the act amusing.”

“Did I offend you?”

Turning enough in the saddle you moved your hand to gently cup his cheek, and guide him down to you so you could kiss him. You let it linger giving off a soft pleased hum as he kissed you back, and drew the horse to a stop. 

Slowly pulling back from that kiss you giggled softly as he chased after you, your hand slipping from his cheek to his chest to gently push him back, less he topple the both of you out of the saddle.

“Dedue…” 

His eyes fluttered open slowly at the mention of his name, and he hummed in response before he realized what he was doing and flushed right up to his ears. It wasn’t just the fact that he had wanted to keep kissing you that had him so flustered, it was also the way you happened to breathe his name. 

“We should probably get going?”

Blinking again Dedue smiled softly, giving a slight nod of his head before gently flicking the reins in his hands, cresting the hill as a sea of red greeted his eyes. 

The flowers were already in bloom. 

“Wow…” 

Feeling his chest warm at your simple words he smiled, pulled you just a bit more firmly against his chest before he lowered his lips to your ear. “This. This is what I wished you to see, and like the ever blooming flowers of Duscur, I am never letting you go…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
